


like it was pre-perforated

by abbykate



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the heart of the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it was pre-perforated

like it was pre-perforated  
it tears serrated and easy into  
chunky pieces pieces pieces  
the size of coins, of blown pupils, of shirt buttons strained.  
like it was meant to be so.  
like it was born made of cardstock.  
and just look at them all –  
little shards to take and stuff into  
hidden pockets, files, suitcases and  
silver lockets from your grandmother’s collection,  
stuck sticky under your fingernails,  
rubbed into the bend of your elbows,  
absorbed by your skin and  
hiding in the grooves of your mouth,  
take it all.  
take it with you –  
every single broken bit  
of the heart you razed ragged.  
take it with you – I don’t need it.  
it should be  
prefers to be with you,  
that wasted adulterous organ.  
it’s always been yours.  
it has to be near you.  
it fears for you. it begs for you.  
extraneous I am on auto-pilot and  
you  
are its priority  
and probably always were  
for all I ever knew.


End file.
